Camp Rock 2: Final Jam (G)
Outline Of The Movie Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. There is another sequal to the Camp Rock series. It is Camp Rock (G). Plot Mitchie Torres returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all of her camp friends, especially Shane Gray, her love interest. The two decide to spend the summer getting to know each other better. Shane arrives to camp with Nate and Jason whom later reveals to be his brothers. Camp Star, a new rival camp across the lake, invites Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire. After seeing Camp Star's performance, some Camp Rock campers, including Tess Tyler, decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star. Many of the staff members also leave when Camp Star's owner, Axel Turner, promises to double their salaries. Nate falls in love with Dana, Axel's daughter; however, Dana's father refuses to let her meet him because he is "the competition", much like a Romeo and Juliet scenario. Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her friends take upon by themselves the positions of Camp Rock counselors. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a showdown between the two camps at Final Jam. Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a showdown being broadcast live on TV, a challenge which Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the Camp Rockers accept. After Camp Star's performance, Axel sends text messages to every mobile phone in the western hemisphere, persuading people to vote for Camp Star. At the Final Jam, though Camp Rock puts their all into their performance, Camp Star wins presumably due to Axel's biased campaign. Everyone at Camp Rock becomes devastated and because since they lost Camp Rock has to close down. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock. Whilst packing up, Mitchie and Shane finally share a kiss. Afterwards, all the campers and staff gather and sing around the campfire together for one last time. As they sing, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess and Dana show up after having seen the bonfire, and ask to join in. Tess and other members of Camp Star then request to attend Camp Rock next summer because it is more enjoyable than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to remain open for the next summer. Cast Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres Camp Rock 2 Cover.jpg|DVD cover Mitchie 2.jpg|Mitchie Torres Shane 2.jpg|Shane Gray jason 2.jpg|Jason Gray nate 2.jpg|Nate Gray tess 2.jpg|Tess Tyler caitlyn 2.jpg|Caitlyn Geller Dana 2.jpg|Dana Turner connie 2.jpg|Connie Torres brown 2.jpg|Brown Cesario ella 2.jpg|Ella Pador peggy 2.jpg|Peggy Warburton sander 2.jpg|Sander Loyer barron 2.jpg|Barron "Barry" James luke.jpg|Luke Williams axel.jpg|Axel Turner trevor.jpg|Trevor Kendall Joe Jonas as Shane Gray Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray Nick Jonas as Nate Gray Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner Maria Canals Barrera as Connie Torres Daniel Fathers as Brown Cesario Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella Pador Jasmine Richards as Peggy Warburton Roshon Fegan as Sander Loyer Jordan Francis as Barron "Barry" James Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams Daniel Kash as Axel Turner Franklin Nathaniel Jonas as Trevor Kendall Category:PG Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Music Category:Camp Rock Series Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship